


Hips Don’t Lie

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dirty Dancing, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, Smut, Wolfstar smut, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: Slightly drunk celebrating their last night at Hogwarts, Sirius discovers that Remus is an exceptionally talented dancer, especially with his hips.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Hips Don’t Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

The end of their Hogwarts careers required a party to end all parties. Beating Slytherin out for the House Cup was reason enough to celebrate, but even after the younger students went off to bed, the seventh years remained, ringing in their last night as Hogwarts students before their graduation tomorrow morning.

Armed with a fair amount of smuggled butterbeer, the Gryffindors took over the common room, draped with balloons and streamers, bowls of candy and half-empty mugs littering every available surface.

Loud music blared overhead, a charmed record player spinning their favorite songs, and though the couches were pushed aside to create a spacious dance floor, Remus was perfectly content sitting on the edge of the stairs, watching the party from afar.

“You’re not having fun,” Sirius frowned, crashing into Remus’ shoulder as he sat beside him.

“Yes, I am,” Remus argued, holding up his mug. He had a foamy moustache clinging to his upper lip, and Sirius couldn’t help but lean over and kiss it off. Remus smiled underneath his mouth, tasting the alcohol lingering on Sirius’ tongue. “See? I’m having tons of fun.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Dance with me.”

Remus shook his head, biting his lip. “I’m a terrible dancer.”

“You can’t be any worse than James,” Sirius smiled, glancing across the room at Lily, peering through her fingers spread across her face at James’ body wiggling out of time with the music, lacking any kind of coordination but laughing all the same. “C’mon.”

“Sirius,” Remus complained as he was dragged from the stairs, leaving his butterbeer behind. Nudging between bodies, Sirius pulled him into a clear area near the windows, lacing their fingers together and trying to move Remus’ body to the beat.

Sirius leaned in close, their noses nearly touching. “We have one more night to make Hogwarts memories, Remus Lupin, and I want to remember you right here in this common room, shaking your scrawny little ass with beer on your lips and confetti in your hair.”

“I do not have a scrawny ass,” Remus protested indignantly.

“Oh yeah?” Sirius raised a challenging eyebrow. He broke away for only a moment, just long enough to switch out the records in the player. The students groaned a the few seconds of silence, but then a familiar bass rift vibrated the walls, and groaning turned to excited shouting as the synthesizers kicked in.

Returning to Remus, Sirius grinned. “Prove it, Moony.”

There were very few things in this world that Remus couldn’t resist. The first, of course, was chocolate. The second was his favorite ABBA song. The same song that he and Sirius had first danced to years ago alone in their bedroom, jumping on mattresses and singing into hairbrushes before falling over one another and landing in a heap on the floor. The feeling of their bodies pressing against each other was so strange then, and Remus remembered how his stomach churned when they realized how close their lips were. When Sirius finally closed the distance, and they stayed like that, pressed together on the ground, even after the song ended.

Sirius found an easy rhythm with the punch of the lyrics, perking his hips and rocking his shoulders, a smug smile spread on his face as he dared Remus to move.

There were probably a whole room of people watching them, but whether he was emboldened by the butterbeer or by the devious glint in Sirius’ eye, Remus didn’t care. Sirius was right; this was their last night at Hogwarts. Remus would make it count.

He looped his arms around Sirius’ neck, pulling him in close while his hips slowly swirled with the bass, working in time with Sirius’ own movements. There was a hint of surprise tugging on Sirius lips as Remus’ muscles unraveled, now loose and fluid as they rolled over him, leaving his body aching for more.

Just as Sirius was about to kiss him, Remus spun in his arms, pressing his back against Sirius’ chest, hands still lingering on his sides. Grinning wildly as the breath punched out of Sirius’ lungs, Remus sank down in his heels, the curve of his ass brushing against the zipper of Sirius’ trousers.

Sirius could officially confirm that Remus’ ass was, in fact, not scrawny, but there wasn’t enough oxygen in his body to form coherent thoughts, let alone sentences as Remus pressed harder against him, so he had to settle for a breathless gasp. They danced together, Sirius’ hips rolling with Remus’, fingers gripping his waist to sync their movements. It was dirty and crass, fueled by alcohol and lust and an overwhelming desperation to make this castle theirs for just one more night. Hogwarts would never see another pair of boys as wild and free.

Slipping back up his body, Remus turned, his hands ghosting up Sirius’ body until they caressed his jaw, curling in the ends of his hair.

“What do you think?” He mused, his voice low and sultry, his hips still grinding with the music. “Does my ass meet your high standards?”

Sirius blinked slowly, his brain short circuiting as Remus grimaced, lips ghosting up his throat, over his cheeks, nudging at his lips. Sirius was a live wire under Remus’ touch, jolting with the slightest brush of skin. “Fuck, you’re hot.”

Pulling him into a bruising kiss, Sirius knotted his fingers in Remus curls, hardly able to keep swaying in time with the music. Remus only laughed, complying with Sirius’ demands as a prodding tongue licked into his mouth. If it wasn’t for the wall behind Remus, their knees would have certainly buckled, and they’d once again find themselves on the floor, kissing to the tempo of another ABBA song.

Breaking apart for a gasping breath, Sirius brushed away the sweaty curls clinging to Remus’ forehead. “Where did you learn to dance like that?”

“Nowhere,” Remus shrugged, “I’m just naturally gifted.”

Sirius scoffed. “You’re lying. You took a potion or something. There’s no way I’ve spent the last seven years not knowing you can dance like that.”

“These hips don’t lie, baby,” Remus smirked, kissing him again. “It’s all me.”

“Your hips are driving me crazy,” Sirius groaned, pressing his lips to the soft skin underneath Remus’ ear.

Untangling their fingers and arms, Remus cocked an eyebrow. “What are you gonna do about it, Black?”


End file.
